


I Get Off

by AllyUnabridged



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Kink, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: Logan's been watching Rogue every night for a while, even though she doesn't know it. Or does she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, kiddies--well, hopefully not. Don't read this if you're underage, etc etc. Anyway, on to the good stuff. This story was inspired by the Halestorm song "I Get Off." If you've never heard it before, I STRONGLY suggest getting on YouTube or somewhere that you can listen to it while reading, or maybe before. It'll explain a few things about why Logan isn't a TOTAL creep in this--even if he doesn't know it. And if you weren't paying attention to the tags for some reason, I'm taking another moment to point out that this is all about the voyeurism kink. It's not one of mine, but the aforementioned song has had this idea spinning around in my head off and on for about four years--I just never got up the nerve to write it until now! So I hope you like it, and please try to keep an open mind even if it isn't your kink, either!
> 
> Oh, and the usual disclaimer applies. I don't own X-Men, movie or comic or cartoon verse, whichever one you think this one might apply to. This is all for fun to let the characters play around in my own, slightly perverted sandbox. No profits will be made from this work, although I'll take "payment" in comments and kudos!
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

In summer, night falls slowly. The last rays of sunlight cling to any clouds floating through the sky, turning them into glowing treasures. Those same spears of light also highlighted soft, silky flesh that never saw the light of day as they crept through one window with the curtains thrown wide open.

He might have suspected she did it on purpose to taunt him, except he knew that she had no way of knowing anyone could see her through her third-story window—and certainly not from the gazebo on top of the small hill behind the mansion, one that rarely saw visitors even on hot, humid summer nights. So for the last few months, he was treated to the best show of his life every night as the sun sank below the horizon and the last rays lit up the sky. This particular night, he smiled a little as he settled back on the wooden bench and his hand moved up his thigh toward his zipper.

So far, only the skin of her arms was visible. Somehow, that by itself was erotic to him. Every cream inch was always covered, only a tantalizing glimpse of bare flesh between the top of her gloves and the edge of her sleeves whenever she moved. The sight of her removing those gloves, any gloves, was enough to make him hard these days. Which was an issue in public, but not at the moment.

She had a routine. It made sense, given how much she needed to cover up. He tried to watch it from beginning to end, even though he knew he shouldn’t. But something kept drawing him back. He almost thought she was doing it on purpose, the way he’d see her eyes roam a room and rest on him before wishing everyone goodnight. He always knew what came next.

After she opened her curtains to the setting sun, the gloves always came off first. Then she squirted some lotion into her hand from a bottle resting on a table barely visible through the window. She rubbed each portion up and down her arms and into her hands, taking special care with every long, slim finger and the delicate skin of her wrists. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, long hair spilling down her back, as if she savored the feel of her own flesh in the remaining warmth of the sun and the heat created by friction. 

Once her arms were sufficiently moisturized, she always peeled off her blouse. That day, she wore a silky green piece that skimmed her hips at the bottom. His breath caught as she shimmied it up her stomach, over the swell of her breasts, and finally up and over her head, wiggling a little as she went. He loosened the zipper of his jeans to release some of the pressure but didn’t pull himself out. Not yet. Part of the pleasure was in the anticipation.

The slathering of lotion along slim shoulders and the top swell of breasts almost distracted him completely from the black scrap of lace that was her excuse for a bra. She smeared her stomach next, and he could only imagine what it felt like, the cool cream warming against her skin, gliding over flesh he knew would be butter soft over toned abs. The honeysuckle scent that usually clouded his senses when they passed in the halls, mixing so close with the rich amber of her personal aroma. He drew in a deep breath, but even his nose wasn’t quite keen enough to catch the fragrance at this distance. He let his eyes make up for the lack.

Her pearlescent skin glowed in the fading light, putting the black of her bra and dark brown of her hair into high contrast. He was able to appreciate the bits of lace more as her hands moved over the skin covering her sides and lower back, even as he imagined the sweet dip towards her backside. Her fingers stroked up toward the clasp of her bra, causing her back to arch and her breasts to strain forward against the small lace shells that struggled to contain them. Unconsciously, he licked his lips at the sight. Now he did pull out his cock, as well as the small tube of lotion he kept in his back pocket for this.

Those questing fingers of hers finally found the clasp of her bra and unsnapped it in one quick motion. She slid first one strap, then the other, off her shoulders. It almost seemed like she held the cups over her nipples, one in each hand, for several seconds until she finally let the frothy pieces flutter to the floor at her feet, exposing her sweet breasts to his eager eyes. She squeezed more lotion into her hands and began rubbing it onto her shoulders again, this time concentrating on her collarbone. He performed a similar ritual, pressing the right amount of lotion into his palm and then gripping his cock with the same rhythm she started, long slow strokes instead of languid circles.

Her fingers trailed down the dip of her sternum before separating to cup her breasts along the bottom curve, each puffy pink nipple jutting out proudly. At this point, she almost seemed to forget her purpose, lost in the only touch she could know against that deadly skin. He loved watching her thumbs flick over those nipples, bringing them to pointed buds he craved to get his mouth on. Watching her curl her fingers up to join those thumbs, the way she squeezed and pinched as he wanted to, brought a growl to his throat and caused his tempo to increase slightly even though, as always, he wanted this to last as long as possible. 

Finally, she released her nipples, with a sigh more visible than audible even to him, and continued the process of rubbing in her lotion. He wanted to growl again, this time in frustration, when first one arm, then the other, crossed in front of those delicious breasts so that she could reach her shoulder blades. He did moan in appreciation when she lifted an arm to reach her upper back, causing her breast to lift high and proud into the air, and again when she repeated the action on the other side. 

Next came his second favorite part. As if suddenly shy in front of the open window, she turned her back to the outside world. Her hands worked n front of her, long enough for him to know she unbuttoned and unzipped the dark jeans that clung to her like a second skin—jeans he’d come to admire over the years but never so much as this summer. Then her thumbs hooked over the edge of her waistband on either side of her hips, and with graceful movements she pushed the denim down, inch by agonizingly slow inch. He wasn’t surprised it took so long, given how tight they were, and he sure wasn’t complaining as his strokes increased in pace and his breathing started to pick up speed into a pant. 

As she pushed her jeans down over her thighs and knees, her rounded ass thrust up in the air, a wisp of black lace between those cheeks. He moaned again as each firm mound jiggled a little while she pulled her feet out of the confining denim, somehow managing to keep her ass in the air the whole time. She straightened up, squirted more lotion into her palms, and then rubbed her hands together before smoothing the cream over the lush flesh of her ass down to her muscled thighs, all without turning back to face outside. As she bent down once more, this time to pay attention to her knees and lower legs with even strokes, a trick of the last bit of fading light made him think dark, sultry eyes met his with a knowing gleam. 

He let that fantasy play out along with the reality as he always did, his own strokes faster and harder when she stood back up and hooked her thumbs under the thin elastic holding up that lacey black thong. As she bent a final time to slide it off and spread her legs a fraction wider, he was rewarded with the sweet, yet too brief, sight of glistening pussy lips surrounded by neatly trimmed dark hair. That sent him over the edge, and he slid off the bench onto his knees, his free hand catching his weight in time to shoot ropes of thick cum onto the packed dirt floor of the gazebo, letting loose a sound between a growl and a howl without caring who might hear, although he knew no one would at this time of the evening. He knew all of their routines by now. 

He took a deep breath of the warm, damp night air before looking up in time to see her pick up something long from the same table and move into the shadows of her room where he could no longer see. His greedy eyes drank in every bit of exposed skin while he could until she was completely out of sight. Then he sighed, pulled the waiting handkerchief out of his front pocket, and set to cleaning himself up before tucking his still-erect cock back into his jeans and zipping up despite the discomfort. He wiped off his hand with the clean side of the piece of cloth and then balled it up to shove the incriminating evidence back into his pocket. With one last glance toward her window, he rose and continued on with his patrol, hoping the walk would help suppress some of the aching need still inside him, a need he couldn’t quite put a name to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah, there's that! :-D Y'all still with me here? Next up, Rogue's side of the story! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this slight change of pace. Don't worry, there's more to, ahem, come.

The first time was a complete accident. It was early summer, when the time for sunset was starting to creep past dinner and curfew for the students at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. The thought of feeling the warm sun on her bare skin tempted her past all common sense. That was how she found herself completing her night time ritual of lotion before bed in front of the window with the curtains open wide. Not that she had to obey curfew anymore, nor had she for years. But it was nice to take some personal time after a long day of teaching and training, no matter what form that “personal time” took.

 

She thought there was no way anyone would see her. After all, her room was tucked into the back of the mansion-turned-school, along with the rest of the teachers, with only open grounds until trees took over, marching up a hill toward several century-old follies, all of which was too far away to allow unseen viewers a peek at what no one but she had ever seen—the Rogue in all her full, naked glory. And she was glorious, even if she was a biased judge.

 

So she felt safe luxuriating in the only intimate touch she could know, as she always did while pampering herself with the custom-made lotion that cost far too much but made her feel divine and feminine in a way the few boyfriends she’d had never quite managed to do. If she lingered a bit longer thanks to the warm setting sun radiating through the glass of her window, she didn’t think much of it other than how good she felt. Even the paranoia that crept up on her after she finished her top half, which caused her to turn away, wasn’t enough to pull her away from that heat completely. It felt almost like a caress along the skin of her back and buttocks by the time she was done with the lotion, to the point where she had to climb into bed with the trust vibrating dildo from the website Jubilee directed her to a few years ago.

 

It wasn’t until the next day—or rather, night—that she found out she wasn’t quite as unseen as she’d thought. It was a quick mission, or at least it was supposed to be. In and out, a pick up gone wrong thanks to the Brotherhood. She wrenched her shoulder enough to make it unusable. He noticed her left arm dangling by her side once they made it onto the Blackbird, and he touched her cheek for the quick draw they’d become accustomed to over the years, only a couple seconds but enough for her to borrow his healing. Those brief touches weren’t even usually enough for her to pull more of “him” into her mind, although at first she’d been quick to warn him it could still happen. But he always shrugged and smiled that grim smile of his, and she knew he thought that and the momentary dizziness were worth the possibility of helping keep her in one piece a little longer. Once he pulled his head out of his ass, he was good at keeping promises.

 

That night, his thoughts and emotions were so strong upon feeling her skin against his that she almost didn’t pull away in time, and she had to hide her shock so he wouldn’t notice once the weakness of her draw wore off. Because of course, he had seen her. Of all the people in the mansion, he was probably the only one who even could have. Not only that, but he received more pleasure from seeing her than she would have imagined—a lot more!

 

Underneath the shock, the thought secretly thrilled her. Not that she ever thought there could be more, but because she had provoked that sort of reaction without even trying. And thinking about it later while tucked into her bed, long past the hour she normally retired, also turned her on more than she ever thought possible, enough that she fumbled for her trusty toy once more.

 

And that’s what really started it, the thought that he might try to spy into her window at the next sunset, and the next. And if she took a few seconds longer exploring her own body each time, if she drew out the experience with the thought that he was out there watching, all the better for her own orgasms at the end of her show, as she liked to think of it. And the very thought that what she did could cause him to lose control like that was enough to send her into the most intense orgasms she’d ever experienced, even if in the end she went to sleep craving more.

 

And so she spent the next few months, even as her class load lightened to summer courses taught to the in-house students, one or two a day instead of six. That gave her more time to dwell and anticipate the evenings and the glory of the setting sun in ways she’d never thought of before.

 

Then came another day, toward the end of summer, when a mission pulled both of them away from the mansion together. For the last few months it had been difficult, but not impossible, to act normal around him. The lack of certainty about whether he actually saw her after that first time wasn’t enough to make her edgy, but she definitely thought about it whenever he was near, and she wondered if he could smell her arousal. Surely he could, but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t remark on it, especially since they were never totally alone and so he couldn’t have been sure what triggered it.

 

That day, on that mission, of course she got hurt, this time a gunshot in her thigh. And his eyes when he looked at her wound before he grabbed her bare hand in a grip she couldn’t pull out of—there was something different there, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on until his energy, mutation, and memories came rushing into her. And he didn’t let go until the wound closed and the bullet dropped from her skin to ping onto the floor of the Blackbird, at which point she was able to use his borrowed strength to pull her hand out of his and then catch him—careful to avoid more skin contact—as he fell unconscious toward the floor.

 

He saw. He saw every single time. It had become the highlight of his day, as it was hers. She almost dropped him when she caught that thought among the chaos whirling around in her mind. Somehow she managed to carry him over to one of the jump seats and get him buckled in for the flight home, with Hank hovering at the edge of her awareness as this was a rare case where Logan actually passed out.

 

Rogue found her seat more through muscle memory than anything else. Inside her head, she spent the flight processing and arguing with her “inner Logan,” as she liked to think of it, which hadn’t had such a complete update in a while.

 

He was growly in an irritated, embarrassed sort of way at first, and she realized that he thought she would be disgusted by what he thought of as voyeuristic tendencies. The mental laugh she gave at that thought quieted the growls and almost escaped into actual sounds, although she kept it in. His interest was definitely piqued by her own memories of how excited she got from even the thought of him watching and getting off on her.

 

Of course, the trip was just long enough for the real Logan to regain consciousness since it wasn’t a complete drain. And of course, she was so busy staring ahead as she worked all that out in her own mind that she didn’t even notice they’d landed until Ororo touched her shoulder on her way out. Oh, and of course the damned man had already taken off.

 

He knew. He had to know that this time the drain was deep enough for her to get a good chunk of him in her head. Which meant he’d hightailed it out of there to try and avoid a confrontation. Silly man. He forgot she received more than his healing powers when she drained him.

 

Rogue strolled with purpose through the mansion and out onto the grounds as she followed his scent. It was almost too easy. She couldn’t help but wonder if he expected her to follow him after all. His voice inside her head didn’t think so. Logan wasn’t thinking much at all, only brooding. That fit, of course.

 

She wound her way through the thickening trees, lit by moonlight, toward the small gazebo that, yes, would have a good view of her window at this height and distance, especially with his enhanced senses. She could see the patterns on her curtains, drawn at this time of night and with no reason to have them open. Each small green diamond stood out against the gold, reminding her how much she loved it—and how much detail he was able to see.

 

His scent was thick in the gazebo, old and new, but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and sat down on the bench to wait on the bench she knew he used when he watched her. He would come back. He was drawn here, night after night, although it was much too late for him to get his usual show. Their usual show.

 

She was correct. Soon she heard the sound of his footsteps drawing closer. She knew the moment he caught her own scent on the air. His steps faltered, hesitated, before he trudged onward. She stood, not wanting to be at a disadvantage when he arrived.

 

His scowl should have been enough to weaken her knees. She was sure that wasn’t his intent, though. He was angry with himself. It was time for him to understand that he didn’t need to be.

 

She let her lips quirk up into a sly smile. When he finally met her eyes, she could read the shock in those hazel depths even with only moonlight illuminating them, shock that caused him to hesitate once again. She had to admit, at least to herself, that she liked the idea that she could make the great Wolverine stop in his tracks, even if only for a moment.

 

“What’s wrong, sugar?” she purred, head tilted a little to the side so that the long fall of her hair hung over her shoulder. “Something bothering you?”

 

His jaw dropped, but then he clamped it shut and surged toward her until they were nose to nose, bare inches between her deadly skin and his.

 

“You think this is a joke?” he growled.

 

She raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of him. She wasn’t going to let him get away with this. He always turned to anger to mask other emotions. Not happening, bub.

 

“Did you think you were the only one, Logan?” she snapped. Time to turn the tables on him a little with her own confession.

 

“Huh?” That seemed to drain every thought out of that handsome head of his.

 

“I’ve known for months, since the last time you touched me.”

 

She watched that sink in. Awareness slowly crept up into his eyes, followed by a dark gleam that had her swallowing against a suddenly thick throat. Her eyes widened slightly, but she allowed a hint of her previous smile to come back.

 

“So every night…”

 

“Every single night, I thought there was a chance,” she admitted, tilting her head to the side again. “I liked it.”

 

Hints of their arousal hung in the air around them as they stared at each other, each one daring the other, although to do what neither was exactly sure. Both knew what they would like to have happen—if it wasn’t for her skin. That was always the ultimate, and deadly, barrier.

 

“You wanted me to be watching you.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Her voice thickened into the honeyed sweetness of a Southern drawl she rarely let loose after years of living in New York. “Every time. I’ll give you one guess what I did after I left my window,” she teased him, her smile widening when he growled.

 

Finally he broke their impasse by lifting a hand to smooth it down her shoulder, protected by the leather of her uniform and his glove, all the way down her wrist. Even with those layers, her skin became enflamed under his touch, and when his fingers circled her wrist and jerked her forward, all she could do was gasp a little, any warning dying on her lips. He knew the risks. They both did. His other hand lifted to run a thumb over her bottom lip, tugging on it in a way that was oddly erotic.

 

“I’d rather watch,” he admitted, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched for her reaction.

 

The idea went straight to her gut—or parts lower—and settled there in an amazing wet heat. They were both instantly aware how much she liked that idea. In fact, maybe too aware. She wasn’t sure she approved of the smug grin lighting up his face, no matter how good it made him look. However, her traitor mouth was against her.

 

“Same here.” She raised her hand, still gloveless, up and ran it through his hair, where it was safe. “After all, I’ve got the memory of what it felt like, but to see you like that…” She licked her lips, flicking her tongue against his thumb where it still rested next to her mouth.

 

His eyes shifted up and over her head. “You know, there’s this room I wouldn’t mind getting a closer look at…” he murmured.

 

“Hmmm, really?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” She broke out of his grip, pulled her gloves out of the pocket on her thigh where she kept them, and tugged them on. She danced away a few steps, laughing, before turning and running toward the mansion with him hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for you all, your comments on the first chapter gave me the impetus to finish the final chapter in this one. Gods, sex scenes are difficult to write well normally. This type? Whew! I'll get it edited and posted in the next couple of days, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here's the last chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations!

 

They ended the chase in front of her bedroom door, having quieted their footfalls but not slowed their pace across the wooden floors once they got inside. Out of breath, she opened the door without a word and stepped in, giving him an inviting look over her shoulder. He followed and shut the door behind them.

 

As soon as she heard the lock click, she turned toward him and began to peel off the gloves. His eyes followed every tiny movement, dark with desire. With her hands finally free, she tossed the gloves onto the chair beside the door. Then she lifted one hand to the zipper at her throat and pulled it down slowly, the rasp of the metal the only sound other than their breathing until it hit the bottom a couple inches below her navel.

 

“You’ve never, uh, I mean, it’s always been regular clothes before.” His rough voice broke the silence.

 

“You like watching me take off the uniform, Wolverine?” That brought other, half-formed ideas to mind before she pushed them away for another time. She felt a little smug when he only nodded, his eyes fixed to the inches of pale skin exposed by the zipper.

 

“The boots can be a little tricky, you know. Mind helping a girl out?”

 

She down in the chair and lifted one long leg. Logan gripped her heel in one hand while running his fingers up the supple leather to the top near her knee, kneading the flesh underneath along the way. He enjoyed the shiver that ran through her and the increased scent of her arousal. One quick tug pulled off the boot, and then he repeated the process with the other.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Rogue stood back up, now less than a foot away from him, and moved a few feet away toward the bed before turning back. She  tugged off one sleeve and then the other. Like the other ladies, she preferred a sports bra underneath, although for tactical reasons hers barely qualified for the name, being low cut with thin straps. Ideal for exposing an enemy to her skin if the leather were somehow torn away, she’d always thought. She wondered if the lack of sexy lingerie would disappoint him, but his bright eyes moved over her arms as if memorizing every freckle and hardly seemed to pay attention to her chest. That would have put her off if she didn’t have him in her head telling her how much the sight of any bit of her bare skin excited him.

 

“I didn’t think it was possible for your skin to look softer up close,” he confessed. He stepped closer and ran his gloved hand over her arm, mimicking the action earlier but with one less barrier between them. A part of him couldn’t help wishing it wasn’t needed, but it was satisfying to feel what he’d been obsessing over all the same.

 

“I take good care of it.” That came out as almost a purr because it felt so delicious to have someone else touch her skin—to have him touching her.

 

“I’ve seen.” He met her eyes and grinned. “But I’m pretty sure I was promised more.”

 

“Maybe you were,” she teased, her hands finding the uniform puddled at her waist and pushing it further down as she stepped back away from him. With a sly smile, she turned and then worked the leather down over her knees and calves, bending over in the process. She felt the heat of his eyes on her and knew this was what she’d been feeling every evening. She chanced a glance up at him from there and saw him lick his lips, which only caused her smile to widen.

 

“Nice view.”

 

“Well, you’ve been enjoying it long enough to know.”

 

Rogue, still bent over, stepped out of the jumpsuit and then straightened, kicking it to the side with less care than she usually displayed for it. The feel of his leather-covered palm on her bare ass startled her, and his hot breath as he whispered into her ear sent a shudder of desire through her.

 

“I’ve been wanting a handful of this for a while.”

 

“Why, Logan, I didn’t realize you’re an ass man,” she drawled, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes traveled up and down his body. “Aren’t you a little overdressed for this party?”

 

She had to give him credit. He didn’t hesitate to strip, quickly and efficiently compared to her. The thought of exposing so much of his own skin to hers didn’t seem to deter him, although she took a few precautionary steps away, and consequently toward her window. One thing did shock her as she watched, though.

 

“No underwear?” How had she never realized that, from all the times she’d absorbed him? But then again, it wasn’t something that she’d sought out in his memories. Now she couldn’t help but regret that, if only for the waste of time in getting this visual.

 

“Nope. Boxers bunch up too much.” He didn’t mention briefs. They weren’t even an option, something he scoffed at and would never stoop so low to wear. Way too constricting.

 

“Not to mention they’d ruin the view.” Rogue appreciated said view as he walked around her and started looking at her nightstand. She was glad she’d put away her dildo after cleaning it the previous night, at least for the moment.

 

“Ah, here’s what I was looking for. Gotta take care of that skin of yours, darlin’.” He picked up a bottle and turned, triumphant.

 

She laughed. “So it’s not just my naked body you admire?”

 

“The package is gorgeous, but your hands moving on it are fucking hot.” The lust in his eyes was plain to her as he handed her the lotion. Only then did she realize he still wore his gloves.

 

She gave him a wicked smile, moved carefully past him to set the bottle back down, and squirted some lotion into her palms to begin her application routine. It was very obvious how much he enjoyed watching her, his partial erection growing with every circle her hands and fingers made over her own skin. He met her eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze back down to her hands as they moved. He didn’t bother touching himself yet, which caused her to pause.

 

“Uh-uh, mister. You’re supposed to be giving me a show, too.” She gave lotion still sitting on her nightstand a pointed look, moving aside so that he could get to it without danger. He grinned a little and obeyed, taking much less lotion as he moved to the bed to watch her.

 

Rogue made sure to hit all the right spots even as she tried to keep her eyes on Logan. She had his memories, of course, but watching him like this, his eyes glued to her own body, ramped up her arousal to all new levels. Every inch of skin she touched felt electrified. She could almost imagine that her hands were his. Somehow, she knew that he would apply more pressure at certain spots, linger over others, and so she began to do so as well. She knew he noticed the difference when his eyes flared with approval. This was her touching herself the way she knew he wanted to. In returned, even as he stroked his cock, a slow rhythm that followed her own movements, his other hand ran up and down his muscled thigh, over his abdomen, causing her to lick her lips.

 

Once she was all oiled up, she reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out her trusty toy. His movements grew faster as he watched her climb onto the bed at the opposite end, back supported by a pile of pillows. She faced him, legs spread out, and turned on the toy. Eyes locked on his, she pressed the large vibrating dildo up against her clit and began rubbing it faster and faster until the urge came to plunge it inside. That must have been too much for him because his strokes grew erratic and then he leaned back so that his cum could squirt out of his pulsing cock onto his stomach.

 

Panting, Logan watched as Rogue moved her toy up and down inside of her, the way he wanted to be able to. The look on her face was priceless, head thrown back, eyes slitted as she tried to keep watching him while her pace quickened. Then she thrust it up inside her one final time, at a slightly different angle, and moaned out his name while the scent of her arousal intensified to impossible levels and she shuddered against her pillows, eyes finally giving in and drooping shut from the intensity.

 

He thought it was amusing, not to mention hot as hell, how she left it inside while coming down for her high, before sighing and switching it off as she pulled it out. He smirked at her when her eyes finally inched open. Her gaze drifted down to his stomach and her eyebrows rose.

 

“I’d say we both got satisfaction out of this arrangement.” Her breathy comment drew his attention back to himself and the mess he still had to deal with.

 

“More than a little,” he replied as he looked around. “Uh, something to clean up with, darlin’?”

 

She pouted. “You mean I can’t stare at you laying like that for a while?” Then her smile appeared as she giggled at the expression on his face. “All right, fine.” She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a package of wet wipes. When he gave them a dubious glance, she rolled her eyes and pulled one out to start wiping off the toy. “I’ll clean this better later, but it’ll do for now. And for you, too.” She gestured imperiously at the package.

 

Thankfully it didn’t feel too strange to use them, and then they were faced with what should have been the awkward post-sex conversation. Except that neither of them felt particularly awkward about anything. In fact, both were exhilarated, riding the high of orgasm and fulfilled fantasy rolled into one.

 

“We’re going to do this again, right?” she asked, still propped up against her headboard as she eyed him in a possessive way that, strangely, didn’t bother him at all.

 

“As often as you want. Although maybe we can still have some window performances every once in a while?” He flashed her the most lecherous grin he could manage, which was saying something.

 

She laughed and pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear, a delightful blush staining her cheeks and then spreading downward.

 

“I think that could be arranged.”

 

The grins they exchanged said it all. They loved the idea of playing out their voyeuristic fantasy together, now with both participants fully aware.

 

Then Rogue's eyes turned sad. "I wish you could stay the night."

 

His eyes softened. "Me, too, darlin'. We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it now."

 

She nodded with a sigh. "I guess."

 

He slid off the bed and began to pull his uniform back on. She watched with envy as well as enjoyment, since of course the boots and other pieces were much easier to for him to do for himself than the female version. To her surprise, once he was dressed, he came back over to her bed and leaned over her. He lifted a hand safely encased in a leather glove to brush her hair back behind her ear.

 

"Good night, Marie."

 

And that, of course, was all she needed to hear. She gave him a blinding smile as she returned the sentiment, one that didn't dim much at all even after he slipped out and she prepared for bed. After all, this had been the best night of her life so far, and she had more to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be totally honest and say this was brand new territory for me. I don't often attempt to write explicit scenes I've never tried in real life, and this is one of those I haven't. (Maybe TMI here!) So I hope it came off (heehee) as realistic yet sexy. That's what I was trying for, anyway. And I hope I gave it an upbeat enough ending!


End file.
